Unlimited
by xXHeart of GoldXx
Summary: Analena Chuffrey is a crippled, socially awkward girl with dreams to become a famous composer. Her dreams seem within her reach when she is accepted into Shiz. However, her history professor, Miss Belle, says otherwise.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

* * *

Glinda slowly got out of her carriage and shivered for it was cold out and snow was falling gently to the ground. The snow, she realized, was soft and it wasn't the kind where the boys would dare to make snowballs out of, either. It was light and powdery, delicate even, just like she felt she was.

She entered the Cloister of Saint Glinda, but as quietly as she could, in fear that she'd cause a disturbance in the quiet building. "You have come," an old woman said. She didn't get up from her chair to greet Lady Glinda Chuffrey, but the blonde doubted she could even get up. "Take a seat, dearie." She listened and sat down in a chair near the old woman who held her hands out to take hers. The old woman's skin was soft and paper thin. Glinda thought if she tried hard enough, she could feel her arteries pumping blood through her old body. "I am old Mother Yackle. I assume the letter you received was delivered, was it not?"

"I received your letter promptly," Glinda replied. "Although, I still do not know why I came here without you giving me a reason. I am a rather busy woman, after all."

"Oh, of course, with your husband's declining health and all, I can imagine."

"Why am I here?" Glinda questioned her, wanting to ignore the fact her husband was on his death bed. He was a nice man overall; he took care of her as well as provided for her. He knew she was different, and he was different as well. They married each other for show, not for love. But it was better to marry a friend than a stranger who would demand things Glinda wasn't willing to do.

"I see you are curious. Well, I knew a woman who stayed here at the cloister for quite some time," Yackle said. "She had given birth to twins- a boy and a girl. She had taken the boy with her, only by force, mind you, not choice, but left the girl. She doesn't even remember having the twins actually. She just thinks the boy is a nuisance."

"You mean she does not recall giving birth to not one, but two? That is ridiculous!" Glinda exclaimed. She tried to pull her hands back, but the older woman was stronger than she looked.

"How would you know, my dear? You've never had children of your own. Don't speak of something you have no experience of."

"That was cruel," Glinda said. "Lord Chuffrey and I had been trying desperately before he got sick," the blonde stated, although it wasn't true. And Yackle laughed at her, seeing through her lie.

"I apologize," she said anyway. "But this woman left a little girl behind. She's a shy one and doesn't speak. Her mother took a vow of silence here, so I think she might be imitating her. But the boy spoke. He spoke for her. She could be dumb, I don't know. She'd too young to tell. She can't walk on her own, but she's adapted to using forearm crutches and she has a wheelchair. She's probably dumb, I warn you. She doesn't read, write, or do much of anything, really."

"Why are you telling me about this tragic girl?" Glinda questioned.

"Because you know her mother very well."

"Who is her mother?"

"You will know when you see her." Glinda was led into a small room. There was a little girl, probably around the age of eight, sitting on her bed and blankly staring out the window. She saw the girl's tangled dark brown hair and her chin that was sharper than most.

"Elphie," Glinda gasped. "Her mother is Elphaba?" she said for the older woman to here.

"The very one."

"And she abandoned her daughter?"

"She wanted to abandon the boy, too. She never let the girl follow her, though. She didn't seem to care for her much. She didn't care for him, either, but she tolerated him. This one was always neglected since birth. She never drank her mother's milk. We had to get milk and dip a cloth in it for her to suck on," Yackle explained. "Sad life."

"But Elphaba wouldn't be this cruel. I mean, she wasn't particularly favored as a child, so I don't understand why she neglects her," Glinda said, her eyes fixated on the girl.

"I want you to take this girl and raise her as if she's your own." The blonde looked at her with shock written all over her features. "She deserves better than what I can give her here."

"I can take her to Elphaba's sister, Nessarose," Glinda said quickly. She couldn't be responsible for this girl. She was probably dumb, mute, and couldn't walk right. Since Nessa was her biological aunt, she could probably love the girl more than Glinda ever could. And Glinda really didn't think she could.

"If you must," Yackle replied. "You should know her name is Analena. Elphaba did care enough to name her before she forgot."

* * *

****I'm not sure if I should continue this or delete it. Feedback would be great, and I'd love to know whether or not you would honestly read this story. Thank you!


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Wicked.

I hope you like this story. I've noticed many story alerts/favorites, so I'm assuming you want me to continue!

* * *

Analena sat on her bed as she folded the clothes she had chosen to pack in her suitcase. Her mother assured her that she could have the maid pack for her, but Analena wanted to do this herself. There wasn't much she could do due to her physical handicap. She knew that she couldn't walk because she was dropped as an infant- she had been told that much during her time in the mauntery. The green woman had confirmed it because she had been the one who dropped her. The green woman honestly thought she couldn't understand her because she never spoke, but she could understand. She just chose not to comment. She didn't want to think of her awful birth mother, so she continued folding her dresses. "Your mother is waiting downstairs," a maid informed her.

"Okay, thank you. Could you send someone for my bags, please?" she asked kindly.

"Of course, Miss Analena." The crippled girl thanked her and made her way down to her mother. Glinda smiled warmly at her and brought her into a hug.

"Oh, my baby is going off to Shiz already! How time passes!" Glinda said. Analena looked up into her mother's pretty blue eyes for she was shorter than her, only standing up at a full height of four feet ten inches due to the fact her growth was stunted back in the mauntery when she wouldn't eat.

"It's only Shiz," she said, attempting to be modest as she leaned onto her forearm crutches.

"Only Shiz? Why, Ana, you're going off to university! You're going to be the most famous composer someday," she said to her as she began to lead her out towards the carriage. Analena rolled her eyes as her mother's happiness for her, although, she was feeling about the same way at the moment. They walked slowly up to the extravagant white carriage with the white horses.

"There's my girl!" her father, Sir Chuffrey said as she approached him. She loved her father, but he was getting rather old and probably had twenty years on her mother. It kind of bothered her, but the two seemed to get along well enough. It was obvious her parents didn't hold the kind of romantic love that they should have, but everything was peaceful in the household, so Analena didn't have any complaints. "I cannot believe she's leaving the nest," he said as he helped his wife into the carriage.

"Oh, don't I know it! She grew up too fast," Glinda said. Chuffrey nodded in agreement as he lifted Analena up into the carriage, then Glinda helped her sit down as Chuffrey got in himself. She was seated beside her mother and across from her father. Her two parents chatted about how wonderful their daughter was and how amazing she was going to become once she graduated.

"You do know that I'm right here, don't you?" Analena said, crossing her arms with her eyebrow raised. Glinda has once commented that she reminded her so much of Elphaba, especially when she gave her that look. However, Analena had a fit being compared to her birth mother whom she despised so much, and that was the end of that.

Glinda merely let out a soft chuckle, no, it was more of a giggle, Analena decided. She leaned up against her mother, exhausted from waking so early to catch the train on time.

"Wake up, Ana," Glinda said as she nudged her daughter awake. "We must hurry if we want to make the train." Nodding, she rubbed her eyes and let her father lift her out of the carriage. She was forced into her wheelchair so she wouldn't get lost or trampled due to the fast pace of the station. Her father pushed her wheelchair with ease, although, she knew, he tired easily nowadays.

She looked at all of the people rushing about- humans and Animals alike. She stared at some of the guitar players and longed to join them with her violin despite the fact they wore little to know clothes and were quite the spectacle with their yellow teeth and greasy hair.

Ana looked over her shoulder and saw the male servants carrying her things. Honestly, she felt bad that she couldn't help them, but they were more than happy to help little Miss Chuffrey.

Analena was brought to her feet to bid her father farewell. She cried into his chest, and hadn't realized how hard it would be to leave her home, and most importantly, her family behind. "Shh, my little angel. I'll be seeing you sooner than you know it. You're going to love it at Shiz, just like your mother."

"Maybe I shouldn't go," Analena said, having her doubts.

"Now, you're just being crazy," he said and kissed the top of her dark hair. "Just last week you were sick of us!"

"Yeah, but I didn't have to leave you then," she said and was placed back in her chair for she couldn't hold herself up much longer. She felt her mother reach over and wipe away her tears gently with a handkerchief.

"It's only goodbye for a few months, angel," he said to her. "Now, behave for your mother, okay? You know she isn't great with directions despite making the journey herself all those years ago." This made Analena chuckle. No, she cackled.

"She couldn't find her way out of one of those new telephone booths!" she said.

"Hey, now. As true as that may have been, I have them figured out now," the blonde said.

"Do you?" Chuffrey chuckled and kissed his wife on her cheek. Analena noted he never kissed her on the lips, but refrained herself from mentioning it for the moment.

But once she was comfortably seated next to her mother when the train departed from the station, she looked up at her. "How come you and father never kiss on the lips?" she asked, watching her mother flush.

"I'm sure we do," she said.

"No, you don't," Analena persisted. Glinda sighed and looked out the window. "You two don't love each other like you should." It wasn't a question, but an observation. "Are you getting a divorce?"

"Oh, Oz no! We would never!"

"I don't want you guys to stay together because of me, though. I want you to be happy, mommy."

"You are so sweet, but I am very happy. If I want out, I wouldn't hesitate to ask for a divorce," Glinda said, but Analena knew it was a boldfaced lie. Her mother cared too much about appearances to ever get a divorce.

"You prefer the company of women. And father prefers the company of men." Glinda was silent at her daughter's words. Analena didn't blame her. After all, if she was normal, she knew she wouldn't have said anything. But she knew she wasn't. She could barely look most people in the eye, and she wasn't quite good at most things other than her music. No response was needed for Analena to know she had their peculiar relationship figured out.

Upon arriving at Shiz, Analena was amazed. Her mother pointed out the various different types of architecture and the buildings on campus. Analena rode in her wheelchair, letting her mother push her towards Crage Hall so she could receive her room assignments. "When I first arrived here, my Ama got a nail in her foot, so I had to come here all by myself."

"That's terrifying."

"It wasn't too bad," Glinda said.

"You finding your way around campus seems terrifying, not arriving alone," she joked.

"You and your father found great pleasure with that telephone booth," Glinda sighed as her daughter laughed. Of course it was hilarious, but the blonde didn't find it so funny when it happened to her.

"Oh, stop your pouting. I love you, and you know it," Analena assured.

"I know," Glinda smiled as they entered Crage Hall. Room assignments were posted on the wall alphabetically by surname. Analena's room was on the first floor, number one hundred thirty four. The building was bustling with girls all excited and squealing amongst one another as they found their room assignments. Glinda longed for Analena to be happy with them, maybe wheel herself over there and join them. But she knew she never would, for her daughter wasn't very social and she kept to herself, just like Elphaba had.

"Let's go to my room," Analena said, not even caring that none of the girls went to speak to her. Who would? Her features were sharp, she had those braces on her calves to stabilize her, and she could barely make eye contact with anyone. Glinda merely nodded and they found her room with ease. Her luggage was dropped off, and after saying a heartfelt goodbye to her mother, she took out some paper and continued working on her symphony.


End file.
